Wings In Hogwarts
by EvFan5282
Summary: When the flock is flying in the middle of nowhere and find a strange barrier, the story of a lifetime unfolds.
1. Stupid Barrier

**Hello :3 This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! If you review, I'll 3 you for life!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter**

* * *

Max's POV

Ahh, the open air. It's great. It would be even better if Nudge would stop complaining!

"Max! I'm hungry! Can we please find a McDonalds somewhere? I know we're flying over England and all, but what country doesn't have a McDonalds? I just need something to eat before I collapse! Oh please Max! Please, please, pl-" and Iggy put his hand over her mouth. Thank goodness.

"Nudge! We can eat when we get to our safe house!" I snapped. I'm having a sour mood for several reasons.

1.) I'm freaking starving!

2.) We're flying in the middle of nowhere.

3.) We're supposed to be going to a "safe house" so we can easily hide and prepare for our next airshow.

4.) Our wings, as usual. Hm, you surprised? That would mean YOU DIDN'T READ THE BOOKS!

5.) Fang.

6.) Fang.

7.) Fang.

_Max, you know he likes you, too, _Angel spoke into my mind. Whoops. I keep forgetting not to have personal thoughts when I'm a few feet from a mind reader. I'll have to tattoo it to my hand. Angel frowned and looked down.

_Max, I hear thoughts down there, but I can't see anything, _Angel spoke again into my thoughts. Um, okay. That's weird.

_You're not thinking about going down there, are you, _I thought back. To answer my question, she took off heading down.

"Angel! Get back here!" I yelled and started to fly down after her. The rest of the flock followed after us. When will that child learn to listen to common sense! I started to fly super speed, only I can do that, and I passed Angel, I stopped directly in front of her when my foot hit some kind of barrier. I looked down, but I didn't see anything.

"Huh? That's weird." I said out loud.

"Max, try holding our hands and do the sonic speed you can do and try to fly through it. I can tell there are people under there. Weird people, judging by their thoughts." Angel said frowning. I sighed. I did want to know what the barrier was hiding, and where there's people there's food.

"Okay, Angel. Guys, fly up until I say stop." I said and we all flew up a few thousand feet. "Stop! Now everyone hold someone's hand. Iggy, can you hold on to Total?"

"Why? We're not a married couple!" Iggy said. I couldn't help but giggle. I heard Total mutter "Life of the flying, talking dog." Angel and the Gasman (don't ask) took my hand, Fang took Gazzy's hand, then Iggy took Fang's. Nudge took Angel's other hand.

"Okay, on the count of three fly as fast as you can and hold on to each other tight. 1, 2,3!" Then I took off flying like only I could. Dive bombing helped, too. After a few seconds I felt an enormous amount of pressure around me, and then we were through.

Good news, we're through the barrier. Bad news, the pressure hurt my wing so I can't fly.

"AHH!" I yelled and tucked in my wings. "Can any of you fly?" I was answered by the rest of them screaming. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact with the ground. The thing about time flying before your eyes before you die is actually true. Very true. I saw my mom, my Flock, Ella, Total, and everyone else I somewhat cared about. Suddenly, I hit something on impact. Not ground, but water. We crashed into a lake! We're alive! But we all sank to the bottom. Angel had no problem. She had gills, but the rest of us didn't. She grabbed Total from Iggy and Gazzy and helped them get up to the surface. I grabbed Iggy and Nudge and brought them up to the surface.

I'll tell ya now; swimming on deathly cold water ain't fun. Especially dragging 2 bird kids by your side. We finally surfaced when I noticed Fang didn't swim up. I gasped in horror.

"Fang!" I yelled and dived back under. I'm not going to let my best friend/love of my life/Bane of my Existence drown in freezing cold water at the bottom of a lake protected by a barrier!

Yep, that's me! Melodramatic Max.

I was only half way when I noticed I was running out of breath. Great. I was going to die a horrible, watery death! Once again, in less than 5 minutes apart, my life flashed before my eyes. I was going to die without telling anyone goodbye. The thought gave a tear to my eye. Which seems impossible, considering I was underwater. I wasn't even going to die in my element! It would've made more sense if I was killed in hand-to-hand combat with an Eraser-which has happened to me many times. I wasn't even going to save Fang. I am the worst flock leader ever. Drowning when I wanted to save the love of my life. Goodbye world.

Okay, that's a little too cheesy for me. Wow, that actually kind of sounded like something Total would say!

After sitting there for a minute, I realized something. Why wasn't I drowning? Then I noticed air bubbles coming out the side of my neck. I had developed gills like Angel! I sighed in relief and did what Angel demonstrated to us. Kind of like swallow the water and breathe it out. Man, how cool is that? Suddenly, I saw a figure dressed in black clothing swim toward me. I was so relieved to see he had gills too. We grinned at each other and swam to the surface. Halfway, we saw Angel with an I-told-you-solook on her face. I sighed. She's been trying to get us into the water to see if we had developed gills more times than I can count on my fingers.

I resurfaced with Fang and the looks of relief took over the faces of worry from my flock.

"Max! Fang! OMG, I thought you 2 died! That would've been horrible! I don't know what we would've done without you 2!" Nudge said and hugged us. I smiled.

"Let's get out of this watery death trap before something else happen." I said smiling. We all swam to the edge of the lake. We all put on our coats to conceal our wings. We walked away from the lake, and what we saw surprised us.

"OMG." Nudge said, her answer unusually short. OMG is right, I thought looking at the HUGE castle.


	2. What's a Muggle?

Max's POV

Okay, now we finally solved the mystery of the barrier. It was hiding the ginormous castle! But, now what do we do? Do we knock on the door?

"I think we should knock on the door." I say and start making my way over.

"You mean the entrance over there that's open?" Angel says and points to a stone passage way where people in cloaks were walking in and out of.

"Um, yeah. I guess that way we go." I said awkwardly and we all started walking in that direction,

"I think this is a school. All the thoughts seem to be thinking about class work." Angel said. A _school? _In this thing? Protected by a barrier? Angel nodded. Wow. We broke through a barrier to see a school that was a castle. Let's just hope they have food.

On our walk to the passage way thing, we spotted a tiny hut with a class being taught outside of it. Being taught by a HUGE man! Not huge as in fat, but huge as in big and tall. With a big beard and long hair. By the looks of it, they were being dismissed, since all the kids were walking toward the castle.

"Maybe we should ask him where we are." I said. The rest of the flock nodded, Nudge surprisingly not talking. I took in a deep breath and walked toward the big guy. He started walking toward the hut, so I started sprinting. The flock followed my lead.

He closed the door the second we were on the porch steps. I took in another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a deep voice responded. "Harry, is that you?" Harry? Who's Harry?

"No. We need help!" I said and the guy opened the door. I cringed at his height and Nudge backed up a couple of steps.

"Merlin's beard! Who are you and how did you get inside the barrier?" he said in absolute shock.

"I wanted to ask where we are! I'm Max. Who are you?" I asked, standing in front of my flock. Jeez, this guy looks like he could step on us judging by his height. And I thought we were tall!

"You come with me." he said and he barged out the door. We followed him, and we heard him mutter something that sounded like "How did muggles get in here?"

"Excuse, but what are muggles? Are they bombs or something?" I heard Iggy ask with a hint of excitement in his voice. I sighed. Him and his bombs.

The guy turned around us and said, "No, they are not bombs!" He then continued walking toward the castle.

I elbowed Iggy and said, "Nice one, Ig. You sure know how to get people ticked at us." Gazzy snickered, and let out one of his famous-and gut wrenching- farts he was named for.

"Ewww! Gross Gazzy! Can't you just stop letting those out when you please?" Nudge complained, coughing. We all plugged our noses in disgust while the Gasman and Iggy grinned.

"Nice one dude!" Iggy said and gave Gasman a high five.

"No, not nice! You let another one of those rip, we're going to have to lock you in an airtight bubble!" I complained. The big dude wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What is that? A rotten egg or something?" he asked plugging his nose.

"Nope." I responded. "It was the Gasman over here." The guy gave us a weird look and then I added, "What can I say? He has a funky digestive track. We have to live with him." I swated my nose for emphasis. A harsh wind blew right at us, and we shivered.

Then I realized I was soaked in the freezing cold. Nice one, Max.

The guy started walking again, and he asked, "The Gasman, eh? Weird name. What are your names?" Might as well say them, 'cause we're a bunch of mutant freaks looking for food.

"I'm Max, that's Fang, he's Iggy, you already know the Gasman, she's Nudge, and this here is little Angel." I said, pointing to my flock as I said their names. I heard an "ahem" and added, "Oh yeah, and that's Total."

"Interesting names. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but around here, I'm called Professor Hagrid." Hagrid introduced himself. He thinks _we _have weird names.

"Yeah, we named ourselves." I said. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! I shouldn't be sharing personal flock info with some freakishly huge dude who lives inside a tiny hut next to a huge castle protected by a barrier. I'm not _that _trusting.

Hagrid seemed surprised. "Now, really? Why is that, you say." he said. I sighed. Now I've done it. Might as well spit out we're mutant freaks at the rate I'm going.

"Long story." I said, and continued following him. He walked into the castle, and I hesitated at the entrance. Hagrid turned around and looked at me in amusement.

"C'mon now. I'm not _that _scary, am I?" he joked and waved for us to continue to follow him.

I took a step forward and said, "Not nearly as scary as Fang watching Oprah." The flock burst into laughter except Fang who crossed his arms.

"That doesn't compete with how scary you are when you cook." Fang countered with a grin, and the flock, especially Iggy, burst into full out laughter. I slugged Fang's shoulder.

"My cooking isn't _that _bad." I said, offended.

"Yes it is!" the flock replied in unison in between laughs. Fang grinned. Hagrid frowned.

"What's Oprah?" Hagrid asked. We all stopped and stared at him dumbstruck. How does he _not _know who Oprah is?

"You're kidding, right?" Iggy asked him in shock. Hagrid looked confused, and shook his head. I looked at him in shock. Um, okay? What kind of school _is _this if someone doesn't know who _Oprah _is?

"Now, come along now." Hagrid said and started leading us deeper into the castle.

It was a weird place. All these kids kept looking at us funny as we walked through the corridors. They really know how to make a bird kid paranoid. The castle was _huge_. And the freakiest part? I cannot answer you my friend, because there was too many. There were the children in cloaks, the teachers with weird hats on, and how about this? The stairs freaking moved. Not like escalator moves, but the stairwells actually kept shifting themselves. And the pictures moved like they were actual people. _They _even gave us weird glances, as they moved from frame to frame. I swear this place can't get any weirder.

Actually, probably it can.

We were walking down the corridor, and we saw this _really _pale dude with white-blonde hair who looked stuck up, and we heard him say, "What are _these _filthy muggles doing in here?" Then I realized he meant us, so I tripped him. All the kids cheered, except for those with the snake emblem on their cloaks. Those kids glared at me. I smirked. That earned a few more cheers from the other kids.

"Here we are," Hagrid said. We stopped in front of a wall. A freaking _wall._ Then I noticed there were 2 stone statues perched up against the wall. Interesting.

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm coming in!" Hagrid announced to the wall. Um, is he _wacko _or something? It really seems like that to me. I saw him mutter something, and _get this!_ The statue said "enter" and the wall moved to reveal a tiny, circular office. It was adorable!

"Why, hello Hagrid. What brings you here? My, my, who are these young lads?" someone said, and I looked around for a speaker. My eyes went wide when I saw him. _Old _doesn't cover it. He had waist length silver hair and beard, and had so many wrinkles, it wasn't even funny.

_Max, _Angel thought into my mind, _I think this is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think it's called Hogwarts,_ Angel said. Great. We're in a freaking school called _Hogwarts _and they teach magic tricks. Lovely.

"Well you see, I found these 6 muggles outside my door. They were soaked and scratched up when they were at my doorstep." Hagrid explained. I walked up to the old guy.

"You would be to, if you nearly drowned in that super deep lake and had to drag up 5 kids and a dog to the surface." I retorted. The old guy looked at me in amusement.

"And you didn't drown? That would only me possible if you had gills or something!" he exclaimed, and I quickly took a step back blushing. I'm on a roll of getting us exposed.

"Apparently not, sir." I said. He seemed amused. It made me want to pinch his cheeks and see how soft his elderly skin was. Know what? Forget I said that.

"How did you get onto the grounds of this place? If I'm not mistaken, there is a barrier protecting this place." He asked me. I walked back, grabbed Angel, and brought her back up with me.

"Ask this little one right here how she found the barrier in the first place." I said, and Angel blushed. She was so freaking cute right now!

_You look nice right now too, Max. Can you help me out now, _Angel said, intertwining in my thoughts. I sighed. This is going to be impossible for us.

"You are interesting children. I cannot get inside your mind like I can do with everyone else." The old dude said.

"Really? Well, I can get inside your mind-

_" I covered Angel's mouth. Nice one, Angel. The old guy looked at us skeptically.

"You can read minds?" he asked, amused.

"And many other things she will not blabber!" I said, keeping a firm cover on her mouth.

"Hagrid, why don't you go prepare for your next lesson. I'll chat with our new friends here. While on your way, send down Minerva." The old dude told Hagrid. Hagrid nodded, and did as he was told. I folded my arms.

"Angel said that this is a Witchcraft and Wizardry school called Hogwarts. Is she correct?" I demanded of him. He looked down at Angel then back up at me.

"She is correct. I am headmaster Dumbledore. Now children, who are you?" he asked. I glared at him, annoyed that he called us children.

"We're Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Oh, and this here is Total." I said giving our names and nothing else, while I held up Total. I heard him say "I feel so loved."

"Now, I will tell you a bit of Hogwarts. We teach young witches and wizards how to control magic through our classes. All the students are organized into 4 different houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. There are 7 years of Hogwarts to complete; first years to seventh years. First years are 11 years old, so that would be the minimum age to attend Hogwarts. All students have a wand that they bought at Diagon Alley, which is a wizard market. The currency of wizards are different from muggles (non-magical people.) We use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. So there's a little bit about our secret, and I would appreciate it if you would tell me about yours. You do not have to, of course, but I would be thrilled if you did." he said. He added the last part when I glared at him.

_Max, I think we should tell him. He has kind intentions. He's willing to let us stay here for a while, to work on my mind reading and "other possible powers these young ones possess." Please Max, _Angel begged. I looked behind me.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel looked willing. Iggy looked like he didn't give a care in the world. Fang shrugged. So much for leaving.

"Fine. I'm not going to speak a word at first, but I will show you." I said, slowly and cautiously taking off my coat.

"Thank you. I appreciate your willingness to share your secret with me." he said. _More like the _flock's _willingness, _I thought.

The second I snapped out my amazing brown and white wings, I heard the wall open behind me and someone say, "What is it, Albus?" Then I heard a loud gasp.

"Whoops." I muttered. Fang gave me a look that said, _whoops is right_.

I returned him with a look of, _hey, you approved of this crap!_


	3. Stupid Voice!

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Now, this chapter took up 6 pages on Word. Enjoy it, then review please! The more you review, the more I get hyped up to write! :D**

Max's POV

_Of course _someone walks in the second I snap my wings out. What else did I expect to happen? Hm, I don't know. Maybe I thought snapping out my wings for a second in a closed off room would go unnoticed! Apparently not.

_We've never been so lucky, Max, _Angel's thoughts entered mine.

I stumbled backwards and the sight of an old lady staring at me like I was an intruder. Then, to make my day absolutely _perfect_, I tripped over a pile of books and fell on top of my already injured wing.

"Ouch!" I cried when my wing hit a sharp object and got cut. Well that was very pleasant (note the sarcasm!)

"Max!" 6 voices yelled and came to help me up. Fang grabbed my hand and yanked me off the ground and I fell into his arms. Oh boy. I could be like this forever! Being in Fang's arms is probably one of the best feelings anyone could ever experience.

I highly recommend it.

But of course, there being 2 complete strangers in the room, I had to step away. I was on a roll today when it came to bad luck. Let me check my list.

Getting trapped inside a magical barrier? Check.

Nearly drowning in a huge lake inside a magical barrier? Check.

People finding out about my wings? Double check.

Injuring myself by tripping over a book? I'm ashamed to say check.

**Having these people find out about you is the first step to a great achievement, Maximum, **the Voice entered my thoughts.

_Perfect timing, Voice. I was getting very disappointed I found out my bad luck was fading, _I thought sarcastically.

**You must stay at this school with your flock. You must work on your powers, and by being here you will learn new powers. You may not be a witch, Maximum, but they can teach you how to control your powers, which bear a similarity to witchcraft and wizardry, **the Voice informed me.

_I am _not _staying at this "school," _I snarled at the Voice in my mind.

**You will, Maximum, **the Voice replied. It's being awfully chatty today. Just what I needed.

_Make me, _I snarled. I sure wish I didn't say that.

I got my first brain attack in a _long_ time when I thought those words. A sharp pain started in my head and many images blurred in my mind. An indescribable pain entered my brain and I started screaming my head off and whimpering like a baby. I collapsed on the ground and once again fell on my injured wing.

"Max? What's wrong?" I heard 5 faint voices shout in terror. When they see me on the ground in terror, there is nothing good about that._ At all._ It hurt too much to think, there was so much pain in my head I thought my brain would explode. I wish it did so it would be over.

"She's having another brain attack!" I heard Angel shout in horror. I felt strong arms lift me off the ground, and was pulled in closer to someone's chest. Fang.

"What do you mean _another_? You guys never tell me anything!" I heard Total grumble. I wish I wasn't having a brain attack so I can see those people's faces when they saw a dog talk.

"D-did the dog just talk?" I heard the elderly woman say. I would've chuckled, if my brain wasn't about to burst.

"I prefer the term 'Canine-American.'" I heard Total say offended.

**You will stay at this school, Maximum, **the Voice commanded me. Okay, I'm not _this _easily persuaded. You would have to send me to the School for about 2,000 years, and I would consider it.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed out loud, since it hurt like hell to think a single word. The pain got worse at my reply. I started screaming louder.

"Who is she talking to?" the woman asked, confused by my gibberish.

"Long story." I heard Fang mutter, pulling me closer.

**Are you still not going, Maximum, **the Voice asked me.

"Max! Just say yes! I hate seeing you like this!" I heard Angel beg on the verge of tears.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU! HOW ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?" I screamed, like the pathetic and stubborn 14 year old girl I am. The pain turned up a couple notches, and I screamed louder (if it was possible) and I gripped my head tighter.

"Kill me! Someone kill me, please!" I begged with tears in my eyes I think. I can't even think around the pain anymore. I couldn't use any of my senses. All I registered was unbearable pain, threatening to kill me. I wish it did.

* * *

Angel's POV

"Kill me! Someone kill me, please!" Max begged/screamed with tears running down her face. Tears were streaming down my face, seeing Max in horrible pain. I caught thoughts coming from outside the wall.

_What's going on in there?_

_Who's screaming like that?_

_What's all of the ruckus coming from Dumbledore's office?_

_I hope whoever is in there is okay! _-ha. The only kind thought.

_What's happening in there that's making someone scream like that?_

"What is wrong with this girl?" the lady named Minerva demanded of us.

**Maximum, you will stay here and learn how to use your powers to the best of your ability, **the Voice commanded of Max.

_I'd rather not be any more of a mutant freak than I already am, _I heard Max whimper inside her head. I started crying harder; Max was so stubborn and brave to take on this kind of pain just to be normal. Normal as possible for a mutant bird kid, that is.

"Max! Just say yes! It will stop!" I begged of her again. I barged up to them and glared at Fang in the eye.

_Fang! You tell her! She'll listen to you! You better say it now, or I'll kill you. Painfully, I might add if Max has to suffer anymore than she has already, _I threatened Fang. He shrugged. I stomped on his foot.

"Ouch! Fine! Max, just say yes to whatever you and Angel know but I don't!" he yelled, glaring accusingly at me. I glared back. _Make it more convincing, _I demanded of him.

"Max! Just say yes to whatever it is. I hate seeing you scream. It just doesn't show who _Max _is. At least the strong, sarcastic side that everyone knows and loves. Especially ter Borcht. He just _loved _your comebacks like he loves Gazzy." Fang said sarcastically and we all burst out laughing.

"_I vill now destroy de Snickuhs bahrs!" _Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of ter Borcht's voice. We all started laughing and we even heard Max give a little chuckle at the infamous Gazzy-ter Borcht quote.

_C'mon Max. You've got 2 people here who are starting to doubt your strength, _I said to encourage her.

**Maximum, will you now stay like your Flock wants you to, **the Voice asked Max.

_You nasty thing, you Voice! Trying to get Max to bend by torturing her through inside her mind! It hurts to even look in to her thoughts! Trying to provoke her to say no is even worse! You _will _get out of her head or you'll be sorry, _I threatened the Voice. Max only screamed louder. I started getting a headache of my own looking into her head. That's how bad.

_Fine! I'll stay you freaking torturer! If you think I'm always going to take your advice, you're dead wrong, _Max snarled faintly to the Voice. Suddenly, the images and the pressure stopped and Max passed out from the attack.

"What caused the brain attack _this _time?" Iggy asked me.

"The Voice. It commanded Max to stay here so we could learn how to extend our, er, _abilities _to our full potential. You know how well Max takes commands, so she said no. Then the Voice started the attack, trying to force her into saying yes. But this is Max we're talking about." I explained, and the flock sighed and shook their heads.

"I thought the surgery took care of it." Fang said, and we all knew he meant taking the chip out of her arm. I sighed.

"Apparently not. That was worse than in the subway tunnels _and _when we were traveling." Iggy said, wincing at the memories. The 2 professors sent us strange looks.

"So, I'm guessing you have wings?" Dumbledore asked us, nodding his head at Max passed out in Fang's arms, wings fully exposed.

"No, we have fish fins." Iggy said sarcastically and the flock burst into laughter. The 2 adults looked at us weirdly. We were _very _used to it.

_These children are so immature. I wonder who raised them. I'll have to have a word with them, _the elder lady thought.

"We weren't raised by anyone. Unless you mean being tested and tortured in a science lab counts as being raised up." I said, wincing at our past. I'm lucky I was out when I was 2. The rest of the flock had it _so _much worse. The lady's eyes went wide.

"Yes, I read minds." I said sourly, glancing back at Max.

"Can you please explain what happened to the young girl? I didn't quite catch it." Dumbledore said. I explained the Voice she had and the reason it attacked her head. The flock gave me uneasy glances, which I knew was from distress that Max wouldn't approve of this.

"My, so I see what we must do. Minerva, can you please send over the Sorting Hat? We must see what house they're in. Though they may not be witches or wizards, they still are magical in their own ways and need to be taught." Dumbledore told her.

"If you mean mutant freaks, then yes. We're very magical kids." Iggy said and we all burst out into laughter again. I grabbed Max's coat and put it on her back with help from Fang. When the coat was on her, we handed her to Iggy to carry.

"Jeez! She needs to lay off the 3 extra Big Macs!" Iggy complained, and we all laughed super hard again.

"Here you go, Albus." Minerva said handing a very old, worn-out hat. _I hope they aren't in my house, _I heard Minerva think to herself.

_Gee, thank you for the very warm welcome. We thank you for your kindness, _I thought sarcastically into her head and her thoughts went dead silent. I chuckled at her expression.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now, who wants to go first?" Dumbledore asked us. Nudge looked disgusted.

"What is that thing, a hat? It looks so old! OMG, this one time, we were camping out in the subway system in New York City, I saw this really, _really_ old boot. It was covered in grime and all sorts of nasty things. There were even rats living in that icky thing! It was super gross! Did I mention I hate rats? They're so gross and ugly! Don't you think? It's like they were deformed by nature! It's like nature hates them like they hate us. We always had the worst luck possible, being experimented on in a lab and all that. It's _so _unfair. Am I right? We can't ever catch a break! Heck, we barely ever get to have a decent meal! OMG, I would _kill _to have a few Big Macs with 6 orders of fries right now. And a 14 ounce Sprite. Anything that's edible to be exact. Hey, what's your favorite food? I'm _so_ hungry. After here can we get something to eat?" Nudge chatted away. That was 169 words in less than a minute, and we went from the topic of an old hat, to the usual "I'm hungry, let's eat." I giggled at the 2 adult's faces as they saw how fast Nudge talked.

"I suppose we can get you something to eat afterwards." Dumbledore finally said after a moment of processing of what Nudge said.

I finally stepped up and said with a sweet smile, "I'll go first." Dumbledore smiled down at me.

"You're quite young for Hogwarts, but for your friend's well being, I'll enter you all in the same year, since obviously you need to stick together. I'll enter you all in the 4th year. That would be 14 year olds, and the four oldest one can definitely pass. The younger 2 of you, I'll just tell the professors I've given you special permission to enter that year. Now for sorting." Dumbledore said and placed the hat on my head.

"Hm, I've never had to sort a muggle 6 year old with wings before. But I see you have something that has magical potential, so you're not really a muggle. Not exactly magic, but the potential of powers even greater than magic itself. I see you are very brave young one, but you hold great potential. I know. How about GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last part to everyone in the room. The professors clapped, Minerva with a fake smile plastered on her face.

_Of course the mind reader is in my house, _she thought, and I grinned at her.

One by one the rest of the flock was sorted. We were all in Gryffindor. Finally, it came to Max. Dumbledore put the hat on her head and it instantly shouted Gryffindor. Surprise, surprise.

"Okay, you 6 get down to your dormitories. Professor McGonagall will show you the way. Here are some robes (the school uniform-)" he threw robes at us, "-and you'll start classes tomorrow. If you need to send a letter to someone, feel free to go to the Owlery and send a letter. Also, you will be meeting with me once a week for private tutoring for extending your abilities, or whatever you may call them. I will see you all later at the feast." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. We all cheered at the mention of food.

"Okay children, now follow me." Professor McGonagall said and opened the wall. Fang was carrying Max again. Max didn't look so good. We walked down the corridors, and lots of people stared at us.

_Why are muggles in our school?_

_What's with the 2 little kids? The little girl couldn't be older than 8!_

_Why is McGonagall leading those muggles down the hall?_

_Hey! Why is that girl unconscious? Does it have to do with the screaming before? Aww, poor girl- _the kind and familiar thoughts said. I remembered that voice from outside the wall before. The only one who even felt _bad _about it. I looked up to see a 14 year old girl with bushy brown hair walking in the same direction we were heading.

I put on a sweet smile and said in my sweetest voice and held up Total, "Hello. I'm Angel and this Total. Who are you?"

_Aww, how cute is she!_ "Hello Angel, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you. And hello Total." Hermione said and held out her hand. I shook her hand with a smile on my face.

_Please don't talk, Total, _I begged Total through his thoughts. I heard him sigh, but I think he agreed.

McGonagall turned around and saw me with my new friend and said, "Miss Granger! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading back to the dormitory. You know, classes are over? I have to do my homework and study for my Defense Against the Dark Arts test." Hermione explained. I read in her thoughts she was telling the truth, and I smiled. McGonagall frowned.

"Very well then. I see you are now acquainted with one of your new fellow classmates." McGonagall said and Hermione looked shocked.

_A little girl is transferring into Year 4? That's unheard of! Yet again, the girl looks quite intelligent for her age. But it doesn't look like she's a witch. That's quite odd, _Hermione's thoughts said.

"How old are you?" she asked me with a kind smile on her face.

"6. I turn 7 next week." I said with a sweet smile on my face. Hermione looked shock.

_Really Angel? Since when do we keep track of our birthdays? _I heard Fang think.

_Since I managed to look at a calendar in Dumbledore's office, _I thought back.

"I'm just curious, are you a witch?" she asked, clearly curious. I shook my head.

"No. Dumbledore said we have magic-like qualities we have to learn how to control." I replied honestly. Mutant freak powers I need to develop and control, to be exact.

And with that, we walked in silence to the Gryffindor dormitories.


	4. Sexist Pig

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing! The more you review, the more I update! FYI, this story takes place pre-MAX and during HP4. I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story lol XD**

Max's POV

I woke up in a place that was extremely unfamiliar to me. You know how well I take to that. If not, wake up and start to pay attention!

I jumped off whatever thing I was sleeping on, and scanned the room for threats. What can I say? Old habits die hard. Especially when you're a very paranoid bird kid like _moi_.

There were tons of kids surrounding the couch I was on (ever heard of personal space people?), which included the flock. Who were wearing school robes? Recent memories flooded my head instsantly, including the one where I said yes to attending this school because of the brain attack. Lovely. I blushed when I saw Fang was looking at me with concern.

"Max! Thank God you're awake! I was so worried! OMG I have to tell you about the-

_" Fang put his hand over Nudge's mouth. I was thankful that he shut Nudge up. I wasn't in the mood for the Nudge channel, especially with so many students hovering around me. Did I mention I'm _very _claustrophobic? Now you know.

"Go away! There's nothing to see here!" I practically snarled at all the kids who were hovering around me like flies in a carnival. Finally, they all scurried away like the good little children they were. All except the flock, and eight other kids who were too stubborn for their own good. Sounds like a certain someone I know who has a Voice in their head. Angel ran up to me and hugged me very tight. I hugged my baby tightly to my chest.

"I'm so glad you're alright! This afternoon was horrible without you, Max. Dinner is, thankfully, in about ten minutes. We put your school robes on for you." Angel informed me, and I looked down to see what I was wearing. I groaned at the sight of the stupid uniform.

_Catch me up to speed, _I thought toward Angel while I hugged her. The room wasn't exactly private like I wanted it to be, with 8 other regular kids hanging around the couch I was passed out on a moment ago. There was one girl, a younger boy, and 2 older twins with bright red hair who all looked related. There was also a boy with black hair and glasses with a weird lightning shape scar on his forehead, a girl with bushy brown hair, an older boy with dreadlocks, and another boy with short brown hair. **(A/N Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Lee, and Neville, of course ;D)**

Angel quickly explained everything that had happened while I was dead to the world through our thoughts, including that we were in the house of Gryffindor and we were all being entered in the 4th year.

"You guys over there, go! We need some privacy, if you don't mind!" I snarled at the other 8 kids. The kid with the short brown hair and the younger boy with the red hair looked frightened at the sight of me. Oh, if I had a dime for every time I caused that expression on someone. The twins and the boy with dreadlocks looked ready to laugh at me for snarling at them and the 2 girls gave me the I'm-not-moving-an-inch look. The black haired boy just stared at me. That just makes me feel even more uncomfortable, and let's be honest. When am I ever comfortable?

"Oh look! The little girl thinks she can threaten us, George." One twin said smirking at me while the other twin-George-burst into laughter. I took a few steps closer to the other twin to intimidate him, which usually works. But it didn't work with these guys, but then I remembered they just know me as the girl who was passed out on the couch.

"Sexist pig," I spat. "And trust me. I can kick your tiny little butt like there's no tomorrow!" I said matter of factly. I heard Nudge and Angel giggle at my threat to the sexist pig, who I'm starting to really dislike with a passion. The flock already knew I could kick his butt to tomorrow and still be home in time for dinner.

"Oooo, so scary, Fred!" George teased his twin. I glared at them.

"Don't mess with Max. Sometimes she can be scarier than Angel here. Actually, Max _is _scarier than Angel most of the time." Fang joked, but said with a serious tone. Hey, Mr. Silence actually had something to say. I'm shocked! The twins looked amused at what Fang said. I had the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Sure, she can be _very _scary. Just like the 6 year old can whoop my ass." Fred said laughing. Angel smirked at him in delight.

"You want to see it happen?" Angel said smirking. Oh God, I have to see this! To see Angel kick the sexist pig's butt is like a ton of gifts on Christmas morning! Fred looked very amused at Angel's offer to fight.

"Sure. I challenge you to a magic duel! Wait, you've got no wands!" he mocked my baby and I felt like punching him across the face. Hard. Angel looked impatient.

"I don't need one to kick your butt without physical contact." she stated and looked him in the eye. Fred put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever you say, little girl. It's your butt!" he said. Fred pulled his wand out and bowed. Angel bowed back at him. If that was me, heck, I wouldn't even show respect to the guy. They each took 10 steps back, turned around, and then the duel began.

"_Stupefy!_" Fred yelled and a blue light was sent from his wand at Angel. Angel gracefully dodged it. That's my baby! She closed her eyes in concentration, and _get this! _Fred started floating off the ground like gravity shut off. I stared dumbfounded at Angel, who smirked. Another power. Surprise there, huh?

Not. Remember, this is _Angel _we're talking about. The scary 6 year old with mind control powers.

"Whoa! How did I get up here?" Fred shouted as he hit the ceiling, staring down in complete shock at a smirking Angel. Just as he made eye contact with Angel, he fell to the floor. It looked like it hurt. Good for him he wasn't killed by her. "Ouch!" he yelled as he made impact with the ground. Angel and I smirked at him.

"I win!" she said in glee and gave me a hug. We all laughed at the other kids' faces as they took in what had just happened.

"Nice one, Ang. But since when can you do _that?" _I asked her with disbelief. Angel smiled sweetly. I sighed. Angel and her freaky powers.

"Now, I believe it's dinnertime at the moment. I'm freaking starving, so I will go to get food now and will probably fall to my death, because the staircases move and I'm blind. So are we going now, or will I have to die trying to get some food by myself?" Iggy asked us, and Fang and I grinned.

"Sure Ig. C'mon, let's go now. You want Fang to carry you down in public, or do you just want me to lead you down with my hand?" I asked him with a grin.

"Can Fang carry me? I don't think I can make it down the stairs without him." Iggy said sarcastically and we all laughed again.

"C'mon, let's go before I just shove you off the staircase myself." I said and pulled Iggy's hand to the exit. I'm starving, and need to eat right now before I explode.

Total's POV

How dare they not bring me to dinner! How inconsiderate of them to forget that their fellow Canine-American has to eat food, too! I was slumped in despair next to the lonely couch where Max was passed out a while ago. I was listening to the conversation the spectators of the Fred/Angel duel were having.

"How did she do that? She didn't even have a wand!" the boy with dreadlocks exclaimed in disbelief. I got even closer so I won't miss a word they speak. Heaven forbid they mention me and I don't know it.

"I've got no clue, Lee. It was very weird, though." The guy named Fred said to the boy with dreadlocks. I shook my head. If they only knew how weird we really were.

"They're hiding something from us. Something big, probably." the younger red head boy said. No, really? If you took a closer look at me, you would see I have wings on my backside! It made me feel depressed no one noticed me in the tiniest bit. The despairing life of a flying, talking dog in a new place.

"No really, Ron! Why else would a 6 year old would be in the 4th year?" Hermione exclaimed at the red headed boy. My head snapped up in anger at those words. Now I'm super furious. No one talks bad about my Angel! She's smart, kind, brilliant, amazing, wonderful, and my hero! I will _never _let some stranger speak ill of Angel as long as my heart beats!

I went up to the group of kids and growled at them in my native language, baring my teeth. They all looked down at me, and the red headed girl said, "Aww! How cute!" I barked at her and growled louder and more aggressively.

"C'mon Ginny, let's go eat some dinner now." Ron said and left the dormitories. All the rest followed him.

Now I'm truly alone in a place that scares me all the way down to my very bones.

Harry's POV

As we took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table, I noticed the 6 new kids sat next to us. They looked very impatient for the food to come out, especially that girl Max.

Max. She is so pretty, the way her wavy blonde hair comes down to her shoulders, her bright, thoughtful brown eyes, and her figure is absolutely perfect. I really want to get to know her, though that's probably unlikely considering the way she yelled at everyone in the common room. It's like she and her friends were hiding something big.

My thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore started to speak.

"Hello everyone, and good evening. You may have noticed we have 6 new students who have joined us today, and will start classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the Gryffindor table where Max was looking ticked off at the announcement. I guess she didn't want the whole school to know who she was. "Just a reminder, entries for the Tri-Wizard Tournament are due tomorrow morning."

"Tri-Wizard Tournament?" I heard Max whisper to her friends. The little girl leaned in and whispered something in her ear. "Oh," Max said, and then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Now, let us eat!" Dumbledore said and the food appeared in front of us.

"Whoa! HoThat is the coolest thing I have ever seen. It came out of nowhere! Just like Fang does sometimes. OMG, remember the time-

_" the tall blonde guy put his hand over the dark skinned girl's mouth.

"Just eat Nudge!" the small blonde kid said with his mouth full of food.

We all stared at how much and how fast those kids ate. Every head from all 3 schools in the hall was turned in their direction. The 6 of them ate like the food would be taken from them and they will never eat again. I looked over at Ron who was trying to compete, but he came nowhere close to the new kids.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped at Ron when he tried shoving more food in his mouth when his mouth was already full. Ginny laughed at her brother.

"Tomorrow, George and I are using an aging potion to enter the tournament." Fred stated with a grin on his face. Hermione shook her head.

"How many times do I have to say it won't work? An age ring isn't fooled _that _easy. Especially if Dumbledore casted it." Hermione snapped at the twins.

"We'll see tomorrow, and we'll show you who's right and who's wrong!" George mocked Hermione, and Hermione ignored them and went back to eating, taking glances here and there at Max and her friends.


	5. Awkward

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say, thank you for reviewing my story, it means a lot to me! And I know there are some people reading my story who won't review, and I'm begging you. Just review "hi" so I know how many people actually read my writing LOL. I would really appreciate it. Now on with the story!**

Barty Crouch Junior's POV

I walked cautiously up to the spot where the Dark Lord was waiting for me. Also there was Wormtail and an Asian guy who was very short and looked like he had a major attitude.

"Ah, Mr. Crouch, my loyal servant." the Dark Lord spoke to me in his high pitched, cold voice. "Now, you know why you're here, but now Mr. Chu here has asked me for a favor. He told me about this 'Maximum Ride' girl who is destined to save the world from evil. He wants her dead. He also told me that he found out, from a _very_ trustworthy source, I must say, that she is destined to kill me with the help of Harry Potter. I request you submit both of their names into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They both must win, which you know you will have to help, and they will come to their downfall. Understood?" I nodded at the Dark Lord's brief speech, and summarized what he wanted me to do. Enter the names Harry Potter and Maximum Ride into the Goblet of Fire so they will meet their downfall.

"Understood, my lord." I replied, and left to go back to that blasted Hogwarts before anyone noticed I was gone.

* * *

Fang's POV

"You do it! I'm sure not doing it." Nudge argued with Iggy. I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not doing it! I don't want to die a horrible, painful death!" Iggy argued back. They were fighting over who was going to wake up Max, who was in a deep sleep on the couch in the common room. All the students stared at us like we were freaking crazy. Heck, we probably _are _freaking crazy.

"I'm not going to do it either! You know what happened to Fang last time we had to wake her up for something!" Nudge yelled, and we all shuddered at the memory of the time when I tried to wake Max up. Let's just say, my leg will never ever be the same.

"Know what? Why don't we throw water on her face from a very safe distance?" I suggested. They all looked a little scared of what would happen when she would wake up if we did that to her, but they all nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get the water from the bathroom." Angel said, and left to get the water with Total at her feet. We all stood there in awkward silence for about a minute, and then Angel finally came back with a bucket of water in her tiny hands. Iggy and I took the bucket from her hands, and then Ig and I grinned in amusement of what we were about to do.

"You sure you want to do this? It's going to be dangerous!" I teased Iggy. The flock laughed at my oh so true joke.

"Hell yeah, anything that will get Max to kick the freaking Mexico out of me!" Iggy said sarcastically and we all laughed again. We both took in a deep breath, and gathered out courage. It's a very dangerous and stupid thing we're about to do. Death is a possibility. For future reference, never try to wake up Max when she's sleeping. She'll hurt you badly. I speak from horrid experience.

"1," Iggy said, getting ready. Nudge looked scared and backed up a couple dozen feet.

"2," I counted. Gazzy, Angel, and Total followed Nudge's lead to the other side of the room. Every student in the room looked at us curiously.

"3!" Iggy and I yelled at the same time and threw the water at Max's face. We started backing up the second before her foot almost made painful contact with my face. Max jumped up off the coach in panic scanning the room for danger, her head completely soaked, and then spotted us grinning with holding the empty bucket in our hands. She glared heavily at us while we laughed hysterically at her expression. I gave Iggy a high-five. Gazzy was hysterical with laughter. Nudge and Angel were giggling nervously. The students stared at us, and some were even laughing.

"What was that for?" she yelled at us angrily, and Iggy laughed even harder while I tried to collect myself to answer.

"We had to wake you up, we didn't want to get hurt, and that's the story!" I said and shrugged. Max stomped on my foot hard, and we laughed even harder. Another student was walking past us, giving us weird looks that we were already used to.

"C'mon, let's get down to breakfast. They're going to announce the people who are going to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament this morning." I informed Max, and we all went downstairs to eat some yummy breakfast.

* * *

Max's POV

I glared at the boy with short brown hair, whose name was Neville, as he stared at me in disgust as I ate like I normally eat.

"What's your problem? Never seen someone who's hungry?" I snarled at him and he flinched at my anger. I'm in a crappy mood from being woken up via bucket of freezing cold water thrown on my face. Even the flock is trying to keep their distance a little bit. They know me better then I know myself sometimes. I went back to eating my food.

After finishing breakfast, Dumbledore walked up to the stand to speak. Oh joy.

"Hello, and good morning everyone. Now, I believe every wizard or witch over the age of 17 who wanted to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament has entered. Now, we will see what names the Goblet of Fire has chosen." Dumbledore said kindly, and gestured to the goblet that was full of fire. Interesting. He took the goblet from its pedestal, and placed it on a new one.

"Now we will see who the champion is from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore announced, and OMG the goblet's fire changed its color and a piece of paper was thrown from it into Dumbledore's hand. Now _that _was epic.

"Fleur Delacour!" he yelled for all to hear, as the girls from a different school all clapped for the girl who stood up. The girl smiled and blew kisses as she went up to go to the room where all the champions were supposed to go after they were picked. I decided I didn't like her. I made that decision when she blew a kiss at Fang.

"Now for the Durmstrang champion." he said, and the goblet did the same thing again. "Viktor Krum!" he announced, and just about everyone in the room clapped. A dude with a crooked nose went to the same room that Fleur went to.

"Now, it's time for the Hogwarts champion to be chosen." Dumbledore said, and the goblet did the same thing once again. "Cedric Diggory!" Everyone at the Hufflepuff table screamed as loud as they could as this super hot guy stood up with a big smile on his face. He went the same way as Fleur and Viktor.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "So now, we have all of our champions-"

The goblet lit up 2 more times without warning and sent out 2 more names into Dumbledore's hand. I could tell by everyone's expressions that it was not normal for the goblet to do that. Dumbledore stared at the papers with 2 people's names on them.

"It seems that somehow we have…2 more champions." Dumbledore said, reading the names and looking worried.

"Who?" someone yelled from the Slytherin table. I saw it was the white-blonde hair boy I tripped yesterday in the hall. He had a nasty expression on his face. I have to remember to kick his butt while I'm here.

"It seems that the 2 _other _champions are…Harry Potter and Maximum Ride." Dumbledore said speculating. My jaw dropped along with the black haired boy who had the weird scar. The flock looked worried, but started pushing me off my seat to go up into the room, and Harry's friends were doing the same to him. Everyone stared at us as Dumbledore guided us to the back room.

How is this even possible? The closest I was to that goblet and the ring around was about 40 feet away from it. I refused to go any closer, 'cause believe me on this one, it was a super freaky thing to see. And must I say again, I am a very paranoid bird kid.

"Did either of you 2 enter your names into the goblet?" Dumbledore asked us firmly. I stared at him in disbelief. He saw me when the flock was trying to get me to have a closer look at it and when I saiud out loud that I refused to go any closer than 40 feet!

"How could I when I didn't even try to get any closer than 40 feet from it?" I retorted, and Dumbledore looked a bit fed up with me. Hey, what do you know? I can get on Dumbledore's nerves! Mission complete.

"It's a yes or no question, Miss Maximum Ride." he said firmly and I got peeved off from the mention of my real name. I _hate _being called Maximum.

"No I didn't, and I don't like people calling me Maximum. It's Max. Period." I stated firmly. Dumbledore sighed.

"I didn't either, Professor Dumbledore. I don't know how to get pass the ring. Fred and George couldn't even do it!" Harry exclaimed, and I suddenly wished I was there when the sexist pig and his evil twin walked into something that would fling them back. That would've been priceless.

"And I believe both of you. You guys stay here with the other champions while I settle stuff with the other headmasters and teachers." Dumbledore said, leaving us in the room with the other champions. We stood there in silence for a couple minutes.

Definition of the word awkward;

To feel awkward is to be in a very small room with a snotty girl who would glare at you for no particular reason, a boy your age who stared at you like they were a freaking blind man seeing for the first time, a dude with a crooked nose staring silently at the scar on the boy your age, and a super hot guy who was pacing back and forth while no one talked.

I felt _very _awkward right now. At one point, Harry got a little but too close for my liking, and I "accidently" elbowed him in the chest. He fell on the ground from the impact, and all eyes in the room focused on me. Lovely.

Dumbledore then walked in the room, saw Harry on the ground, and everyone pointed at me. I sighed. This is going to be a very long day.

And awkward.


	6. Potions Class

Max's POV

Dumbledore crossed his arms and stared at me as if waiting for an explanation. I sighed in annoyance. I felt like a child who did something wrong and my grandfather was waiting for me to confess. How did I know how this feels like? Because of good ol' television, which I noticed there was none of in this hellhole that has great food!

"Do I even have to explain?" I asked him sarcastically, and he nodded and ignored the sarcasm. I gritted my teeth. Instead of explaining, I helped Harry up from off the ground. He winced slightly as he got up. As Harry got up, I couldn't help but notice that everyone in the room was staring at me for an explanation. What is _with _these people? Do they need everything spelled out for them?

"Hey!" I snarled at everyone in the room, "If someone intrudes my personal space, I'm not going to put up with it!" Especially if you're as paranoid and claustrophobic as _moi_.

"He was just a foot away from you," I heard Viktor mutter under his breath. My head snapped irritably in his direction.

"I heard that, Mr. Know-It-All!" I snarled sarcastically at him and he just kept staring at me, holding contact with my eyes. I held contact, knowing if I backed down I would seem weak in his eyes. We glared at each other not breaking contact. It was causing hell of a lot of tension in the room, and that's coming from _me!_ We could've stayed there staring at each other to see how would drop eye contact first all day if Fleur didn't come in between us to break the eye contact.

"Stop with zee tension, you 2!" she complained as she broke our eye contact. I glared at her, and then finally looked back at Dumbledore who was waiting for us to stop staring at each other like mortal enemies. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed.

"Well, as we can see, now we have 2 more champions than as planned, which was very much unexpected. I don't know how they were entered and why, but they will have to compete no matter what happens. Since their names were submitted into the Goblet of Fire, that means they would be forced to compete if chosen. Now that they were chosen, they must compete with no complaints whatsoever. They were bound to a magical contract the second the piece of parchment made contact with the fire," Dumbledore explained to us like we were little itty bitty 5 year olds. It made me want to hurl.

"Lovely," I said sarcastically. Everyone stared at me once again, and my eyes narrowed at their gazes. _Hey, ever heard of sarcasm? _I felt like screaming at them.

"The first task will take place on November 21. I will reveal more details around that day. Now, everyone may resume normal schedule and go back to their classes. Miss Ride, follow Harry to your first class which is Potions," Dumbledore said and walked out of the room. Potions? Okay, what freaking school teaches _potions_? Yet again, I knew this school screamed "weird." Harry started to walk out of the room, and I reluctantly followed him out. We walked down a very long corridor down into a super creepy dungeon that made me feel like something was going to attack me like in those scary horror movies. I followed Harry into an ugly classroom (in a freaking _dungeon!_) where a "potions" lesson was going on. Everyone was stirring things in a cauldron. Why am I not surprised? A cauldron.

The teacher was a dude with really greasy shoulder length black hair (which made me want to hurl) and looked very mean and nasty. He even had a crooked nose. I instantly knew I was going to have a blast in this class with _this _teacher to argue with. I'm not even kidding. Arguing with adults is my specialty.

The teacher turned around and glared at Harry as we walked into the classroom. I noticed the teacher did not like Harry one bit. Heck, he probably hated all of his students!

"You're late, Potter," he scolded Harry. Harry glared back at him.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, but I was with Professor Dumbledore," Harry spoke back harshly at "Snape," (once again, a very weird last name.) Hey, what do you know? I just might get along with Harry after all. The teacher glared at Harry, then looked up at me. He seemed impolitely surprised.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Is this _another _new muggle student?" Snape asked me, rudely amused, and I took a quick glance at the back of the classroom where the rest of the flock was working on the class work. Iggy and Fang were not doing their work at all (which made me proud) and looked ticked off with Snape, Nudge and Gazzy were focused on what they were doing, and Angel was downright glaring at Snape as she worked on whatever in the world she had to work on. I turned and glared at Snape like I do with every evil adult I meet for the first time.

"Well, well. Is this _another _mental psycho trying to get on my good side? Let me tell you now, it ain't working," I said sarcastically and Gryffindors in the classroom burst into faint laughter. Snape glared at the class and they shut up. I noticed the kids with the snake on their robes smirked as Snape shut up the class. I guess Snape is the head of the Slytherin house. I kept my face straight as Snape turned back at me and glared at me very heavily. I have to admit he could actually intimidate weenies, but sure as hell can't intimidate me, the master of glaring.

"You better watch your mouth young lady or I will have to give you detention," Snape threatened me. I snorted.

"Detention. Well _that _scares me deep down into my bones. Not. You'll have to do better than that to intimidate me. For future reference, try putting on a tutu and dance around like a ballerina. That would make me run the other way screaming in terror." I replied sarcastically and the Gryffindors in the room laughed again even harder this time. Snape's face started going red at the mention of the tutu, and he glared even heavier at me.

"Detention all of this week with me in my office, Miss…?" Snape started off yelling at me, and then questioned me for my name in a softer tone. I suddenly came up with an amusing idea.

"Oprah Winfrey," I said in the most convincing tone I could manage saying that name. If no teacher in this whole wacky school knows who Oprah is, why not give the flock and me along with the kids who actually know who she is a super funny joke? And for a bonus, I could prank Snape badly without him knowing. The flock and most of the Gryffindors fell over laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Especially the flock. _Fang _even fell on the ground laughing his head off. I added on to the list of things that Fang does to amaze me.

"Detention this week in my office then, Miss Winfrey," Snape snapped at me and the Gryffindors started laughing even harder when he said "Winfrey." I even had a hard time trying to keep myself from falling on the floor laughing my head off. I saluted Snape.

"Understood Coach!" I said sarcastically and walked up to the back of the room where the flock was waiting for me laughing so hard, I bet Gazzy even peed his pants. Harry rejoined his friends, and he and his friends except for the red head were laughing super hard. The red head just looked confused. Each person in the flock gave me a high-five at my successful insults.

"Genius, I say. Genius! Man, I wish I could see his face." Iggy praised me in between laughs. I laughed and looked behind me and saw Snape, who was _really _red in the face. If only he realized what he said to me.

"It really is a sight to see. He's all red in the face." I told Iggy laughing. Fang was still laughing to my utter amazement.

"Nice one Max!" Angel told me and gave me a tight hug. Snape then silenced the class again. Everyone immediately stopped except for me and the flock. We laughed harder at the look he gave us.

"50 points from Gryffindor for Miss Winfrey's disturbing behavior," Snape said, and the class burst into laughter again. Then I noticed none of the Slytherins were laughing. That kid who I tripped yesterday was scowling at me. What a party pooper those Slytherins were.

"Tell me, what is so funny about every time I say 'Miss Winfrey?'" Snape demanded of the class and Fang fell off his seat again. I laughed even harder at that.

"Oprah Winfrey is only the most influential person on the planet. Her show, The Oprah Winfrey Show, is a television talk show where Oprah Winfrey gives out social advice to those in need of it," the girl Hermione told Snape while laughing even harder. The Gryffindors who didn't know who Oprah was started laughing almost as hard as the ones who already know who she is. Snape's face went totally beet red. Everyone started laughing even harder at his priceless expression. Tears were streaming down Fang's face and he had to wipe them away. We were doing that for like 2 whole minutes when Snape yelled for silence. The laughter died out except for the flock's chuckles. Snape glared even harder at me and pointed at me.

"You, whatever your name is! Follow me down to Dumbledore's office this instant!" Snape yelled at me and I didn't move an inch. I'm funny like that. He glared harder at me, and then walked to the back of the room where I was being stubborn. He grabbed my hand and yanked me off the seat by force. Being Max, do you know what I did? If you said punched him in the face, you are correct. If you said anything else, then you're not a good judge of character. The whole class gasped at what I just did. The flock was chuckling at what I did to the evil dude, the Gryffindors were staring at me like I was their freaking hero, and the stupid Slytherins stared at me like I was the devil. Maybe I was the devil in bird kid form. I wouldn't even be surprised if that was actually true.

Snape let go of me and touched his face where a bruise was forming. His face was redder now and he yelled, "How dare you! You _will _follow me down to Dumbledore's office. You should be expelled!" He looked really ticked off at me. I grinned in triumph.

"You're commanding _me_? You actually think I'm going to take orders from some psychopath who thinks he's all that and a bag of chips," I snorted and do you know what Snape did? He punched me in the face. Not that it hurt of course, I'm not a freaking weenie. I kicked him in the ribs not even as hard as I could possibly kick, and he fell down to the ground at impact. I grinned. For once I was actually happy I was genetically enhanced.

"Yeah, you see if someone hits me I'm not going to take that sitting down. Especially from a weenie like you," I retorted and Snape stood up. He glared at me with an intense hate that was so strong, it made me proud. I have to give it to him; he knows how to put up a decent fight! Unlike the Uber-Director who begged me to save him from a hurricane. You know how well I take to begging.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Snape yelled and pointed his wand out at me. The wand shot out a blue light, and I did a back flip to avoid it. The Gryffindors looked at me in awe. Snape looked like a ticked off old man.

"_Stupefy!" _he yelled again and another light came out of the wand. I dodged this one by jumping abnormally high up in the air. The Gryffindors gasped in amazement at my super high jump, and I landed with both feet on the ground. The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins booed. Good sports those Slytherins are, eh? I leaned up against the wall and smirked at an outraged Snape.

"Nice try, dude." I retorted sarcastically. Snape glared at me (surprise there.)

"If you will not follow me down to Dumbledore's office, I will speak to him about not giving you dinner." he threatened and _finally_ caught my attention. If I can't have dinner, then I'll just sneak into the kitchen. I didn't say it out loud though. But since good ol' Snape here put up a decent fight, I put my hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I'll follow you. Lead the way oh great greasy haired teacher." I said sarcastically. Snape glared at me, and then turned around to lead me out of the classroom. I turned around and smirked at the flock who were grinning back at me. Snape led me through the dungeon, then through the hallways of the main floors, to the wall where Dumbledore's office was. I have to say, it was very entertaining to see Snape muttering to himself like a psychopath.

Snape muttered something and the wall opened up for us. We started to walk into the tiny room, and then I realized this is probably the first of many times I will be brought to this office for doing something "inappropriate." We walked around the corner and saw Dumbledore at his desk. He was not smiling, which actually kind of surprised me. Then I remembered I started to get on his nerves. The thought made me smile.

"Well Severus, I see you have now met Miss Ride here," Dumbledore said calmly, looking Snape directly in the eyes.

"So Miss Ride is her name, not Miss Oprah Winfrey," Snape retorted glaring at me, and I couldn't help but grin. Dumbledore sighed.

"What happened in Potions class Severus?" Dumbledore asked Snape. I had the feeling he already knew what went on in Potions class. Then I remembered that Dumbledore can read minds in his own magical way, and he probably read Snape's mind on the way in. Even though Snape probably already knew that Dumbledore knew, he still launched into the story in full detail. It took all my strength not to laugh. Sometimes I can just be so darn rude to people. That's what makes me Max. Dumbledore was frowning after the story, and looked at me disappointed.

"She should be expelled, Albus!" Snape complained. It touched my heart that someone actually complained about me. I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back for making Snape complain. Dumbledore sighed.

"As much as her actions beg for expulsion, I'm afraid she must stay. She was bounded by a magical contract to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and something else occurred that I will not speak of, has forced her to stay. I believe if she could leave, she would've left a long, long time ago," Dumbledore explained to Snape. Hell yeah I would've been gone a long time ago if it wasn't for that pain-in-the-buttocks Voice! Snape stared at Dumbledore dumbfounded.

"Albus, she is a threat to our learning environment!" Snape yelled at Dumbledore. I rolled my eyes at that. I really was getting impatient now. I then realized my wings felt a ton better now than they were yesterday from passing through the barrier. I really felt like going for a fly.

"Can I leave now? I want to go for a _walk _outside," I said, putting emphasis on the word "walk" so Dumbledore understood what I meant. Dumbledore sighed.

"Go ahead, Miss Ride, but you have detention with Professor Snape at 8 tonight," Dumbledore told me and I saluted him. Snape looked really annoyed. It made me happy.

"Albus, she should not be allowed to go for a stroll while classes are in session!" Snape complained to Dumbledore. _Too late_, I thought as I sprinted through the hallways as fast as only a genetically enhanced bird kid could sprint. People even walked out of the classrooms to see who was running through the halls like a speeding racecar. I didn't care. I just wanted to fly through the air and get the hell out of this place for a while. I sprinted outside, and I saw the humongous forest that was out of bounds to all students. Did I care that it was forbidden? Nope. I just sprinted toward the forest like my life depended on it.

I was almost to the forest when I passed Hagrid's tiny little hut. He was teaching his Care of Magical Creatures class, and he saw me running towards the forest like a bullet.

"Max! Where do you think you're going? Students aren't allowed in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled at me as he sped myself up faster. Forbidden Forest, huh? Well that's an interesting name!

"Goodbye Hagrid!" I yelled as I made it to the forest and ran deep into the depths of the woods. I pulled of my school robes, which I had my t-shirt with slits on underneath. I threw the school robes at a semi-hidden spot on the ground and took to the sky.

It felt _really _good to fly at the moment. I laughed to myself and flew higher up into the welcoming air.

* * *

Hagrid's POV

"I'll be right back." I told the class and started to run after that muggle girl Max. That crazy girl could run faster than I have ever seen anyone run before! I just kept on running until I saw a pile of Gryffindor robes on the ground, a lone brown-white feather floating in the air, and a figure flying higher and higher into the air.

Then I realized why Max and her friends were at Hogwarts. They weren't human. Not completely, that is.


	7. Malfoy

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! My laptop has been broken and I had Writer's block for a while LOL. Hope you forgive me and I hope you like the chapter!**

**-EvFan5282**

Max's POV

After my oh so amazing flight, I landed carefully in the clearing in the forest where I left my school robes, and then I put them back on over my _a_mazing wings. Then I noticed something was off. _Way _off, to be correct. I scanned my surroundings to look for the threat, because I took the feeling I had and realized it was the feeling that someone was watching me. Just what I needed! Someone seeing me land, wings and all.

"Whoever is out there, I know you're there!" I snarled at the area to frighten whoever in the world had the idiocy to be out in the "Forbidden" Forest, and then finally seeing a flicker of movement. My head snapped in that direction and I saw a giant figure hiding amongst the bushed. I recognized the figure immediately. It's that Hagrid guy! What the hell? He must've followed me when I ran into the forest! Twerp, only _I _can stalk suspicious people when they go into a dangerous area!

"Hagrid, get out of the freaking bushes!" I snarled and he climbed from out underneath his hiding spot. When he was fully out of the bushes, I walked right up to him and looked him in the eye (though he was so much taller than me, the super extra tall mutant freak) and said, "What the hell are you doing here? You followed me here, didn't you?" I accused him.

"Yes I did, because you're not supposed to be in the forest. It's closed off from students, though obviously having a talk with Professor Dumbledore, you're the type who doesn't play by the rules." Hagrid said, and I thought about the epic showdown with Snap (my new nickname for him!) and hoped that Dumbledore didn't tell Snap about our secret. It's bad enough that he confirmed what Hagrid saw when I took off.

"Speaking of not playing by the rules, I think I need to have a talk with Dumbledore. And by the way, you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, about what you saw, I can promise you your life will be quite miserable," I threatened Hagrid and took off sprinting toward the castle to give Dumbledore a piece of my mind.

As I was running, I was thinking about what to say to Dumbledore about confirming Hagrid's suspicion. We made a deal that he would not tell anyone about us! I gritted my teeth and propelled myself forward, anxious to tell him to knock it off.

After I got to the wall where Dumbledore's office lays behind, I yelled through the wall, "Professor Dumbledore! May I have a word with you please?" That was probably the most polite thing I have ever said, especially considering the fact I was ticked off at him. Jeez, I must be losing my touch!

After a second, the wall opened and Dumbledore was standing in front of me smiling like he usually does. I couldn't help but just shouting for everyone to hear, "I thought we had a deal! You said you wouldn't tell anyone why we were here, and you just _had _to tell the Care of Magical Creatures teacher!" How much more ironic can it get? "Care of Magical Creatures," heck, he probably thought I was a "magical creature" that needed observing and needed to be cared for. I should probably have a word with Hagrid about the difference between "magical creature" and "mutant freak with wings."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I wasn't going to lie, and he was the one who saw you. You shouldn't be so reckless next time," he said and I snorted. Reckless is pretty much my middle name. He gave me a questioning look.

"Me not reckless? Maybe when pigs fly," I said, and then remembered the semi-successful experiment with the flying pigs that lived for about a day. "Actually, scratch that. When the dead is resurrected," I said, and _then _remembered Ari and how he was brought back from the dead that one time. "Whoops, I meant when Angel actually turns innocent." There, that's better. There's no such thing as innocent Angel. She may be an innocent looking kid, but on the inside she's a devil child. Dumbledore frowned in confusion.

"So you're saying that pigs fly _and _the dead was resurrected." Dumbledore inferred and I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"You have no idea what I've seen in my pathetic life, and I'd rather keep it that way." I said, and stormed off to my next class. I looked at the time and then at my schedule. It's Care of Magical Creatures. Coincidence? I'd like to think not.

So I recklessly stormed off to Hagrid's hut as fast as I can, thinking about Dumbledore and how he told Hagrid and also feeling pride about punching Snap. And as I was being reckless moving fast through the hallway, who did I accidentally run into (literally)? If you said the Slytherin boy I tripped in the hall yesterday, then you are correct!

"Ahh!" he screamed as I sent him flying into the wall from the impact. I tripped over my feet (somehow) and fell face first on the hard ground. I heard a cracking noise coming from my nose. If I am correct, I think I broke my nose. Oh well. It should heal in about a couple minutes.

I winced as I shifted my nose back in its original place, stood up after 5 seconds on the ground, and wiped the blood that came from my nose. I looked over at the spot where the boy was on the floor, looking like the dramatic fool he was.

I stomped over to him and yanked him off the ground with a lot of force. "Don't be such a baby! Get up off the ground like a real man if you are one," I snarled at him and he looked nervous, but still managed to glare at me. Like I said, stuck up baby.

"I'm going to tell my father about these incidents, and you'll be sorry about coming to this school, muggle." He threatened me like I should be truly frightened. I burst into laughter.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated? I can tell you this right now, you need a new hobby 'cause I can't be intimidated by anything except Fang wearing pink. When that day comes, I can promise you that nothing will stand in my way between me and the nearest toilet," I said laughing, and he glared at me in disgust.

"You disgust me. I don't know how you got into Hogwarts you filthy muggle, but I will get you out," he said forcefully. Now he's going to be the victim of my sarcasm!

"You think you could get me out of here? Oh please! Like a little boy with hair like an old man is going to get me out of a place I don't even want to be. All I can say is, good luck with that you little twerp," I said, flicked his forehead, and took off to class.

As soon as I got to the tiny hut, I saw that half the class was already there talking to each other, including the flock who were talking amongst themselves. Angel saw me first, and she ran towards me and yelled, "Max!" She launched herself into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"Hey baby," I said aloud, and then added in my mind, _beware of Hagrid. He knows our secret. Dumbledore told him. _Angel paled instantly and Fang gave me us a confused look. I grinned at him.

"What do you know? In Potions, I actually got Mr. Silence to laugh his freaking head off!" I bragged with a pleased smirk, and then Hagrid came out from his hut. His gaze instantly landed on me, and I gave him a cold glare back. So did my little Angel. The rest of the flock except Iggy (the blind guy) looked confused at our reactions. I instantly scanned my surroundings out of habit, and saw that the pale haired boy was here with his buddies and so were Harry and his friends. I'm guessing whoever is here right now has all of our classes together. Oh joy.

Hagrid started teaching after that lovely little showdown. "Okay class. Today we will be studying these here blast-ended skrewts-"

"Did you just say blast-ended skanks?" I asked. I couldn't help it. Even though I heard him loud and clear with my raptor hearing, I just had to get on the bad side of every teacher in the school. It's my hobby to annoy adults who think they can boss kids around. To my utter sadness, he ignored me.

For a while he kept droning on and on about these creepy looking things, until someone tried to sneak up on my rear side, and since I was antsy to started trouble, I kicked whoever was behind me. Not hard enough to do some serious damage, but hard enough to make them sore for a couple of days. I turned around and saw the pale haired dude on the ground, glaring up at me.

"Oh, it's you again, twerp. Don't try sneaking up on me again. You're just going to get hurt," I said, flipped my hair for theatrics and walked next to a grinning Fang.

"Max! You don't kick other students. Are you okay there, Malfoy?" he scolded me, and then went to help Malfoy up off the ground. I grinned at how ridiculous that sounded. "Don't kick other students." You tell that to me, I'll just make fun of you sooner or later. Instead of making a sassy comment to Hagrid, I gave one to the Malfoy dude.

"So your name is Malfoy? It's a very odd name, you know. It suits you. Odd, pale, and stuck up," I commented, and he glared at me like I hurt his ego. I still wonder why he thinks he intimidates me. Must I make it clear he's just a weenie?

"It's not a weird name. Draco Malfoy is a name I'm proud to have, unlike you who has the name of a boy, Max." he retorted and his little buddies laughed and pulled him off the ground. He actually hit a nerve right there! No one makes fun of my epic name!

"FYI, I named myself. The name's Maximum Ride, and don't you forget it, or you'll be sorry!" I snarled at him, and I had the pleasure of fear entering his eyes. I smirked, and Hagrid told me to go down to Dumbledore's office for causing trouble.

After that day, I got in trouble on a daily basis for hurting people, getting into fights with Malfoy, talking back to the professors sarcastically, and attending Potions class with Snap. It felt good to have a pain in the butt reputation.


	8. A Freaking Dragon

**OMG I'm so sorry for taking so long! I had a ton of projects and I had a nasty case of writer's block too :( Well, here's the next chapter, and I'm sorrry if the next one isn't up by Saturday!**

* * *

Max's POV

Today is finally the day for the first task. How fun. I woke up early that morning to Nudge jumping on my bed excitedly and talking very loudly. She was lucky she didn't get kicked. After being here a month, I still kick when I get woken up. What can I say? Old habits die hard.

"Max, Max, Max! You have to get up now! Today's the first task. Oh, I wonder what it is! Maybe it's a pie eating contest or something. Yum, pie sounds pretty good right now. I'm hungry. C'mon Max, wake up so we can eat! I'm starving!" Ah Nudge. I love her with all my heart, but sometimes she's so dang annoying with her motor mouth.

"Fine Nudge. Let's go eat and get this stupid task over it whatever the heck it is." I muttered and climbed out of my bed. I pulled on my school robes and gathered my flock.

"C'mon guys, let's go get some breakfast. I have a bad feeling about this task thing. Something tells me this ain't Girl Scout camp." I told the flock, and we headed down to breakfast.

At the dining hall, Harry looked really worried about the task. I studied his face closer and noticed that he already knew. He didn't have a trace of curiosity or wonder on his face. That kind of ticked me off. Sure, you know but you can't tell me? That isn't fair at all. Yet again, I never play by the rules either.

After breakfast, I walked down with Harry and Cedric to the champions' tent. The whole time we walked we remained silent except for when Harry started talking about the weather. Cedric sighed and I gave Harry a bewildered look. Who even talks about the weather anymore these days?

When we finally arrived at the tent, there were a couple of advisors and the other two champions, Fleur and Viktor. While walking in Viktor and I glared at each other. We were both people of strong actions and few words. Once again, Fleur broke us off from our glaring bit.

"Not again, you two! Please stop with zee glaring!" Fleur complained and stepped between us. She pulled up her platinum blonde hair into a neat ponytail as I turned my attention to the two people explaining the task. I was paying minimal attention, and when I heard the words "get the golden egg" and "dragon" in the same sentence my mouth literally dropped.

"Wait, you're saying we have to retrieve a golden egg guarded by a freaking dragon? Are you insane, or is it just me who has a tiny bit of common sense and sees that going up against a _dragon _is a horrible idea." I interrupted the guy who was explaining to us the rules of the crazy task. Apparently (thinking back to what I heard but didn't really pay attention to), we could only use a wand in this task, which I ain't got none of, so whoop-dee-doo!

The guy gave me an irritated look and said, "Aren't you paying attention? Of course you're going up against a dragon. Seeing as you don't have a wand, you will be going in empty handed." I snorted in disgust at the tone he used saying I don't have a wand.

"I don't need a wand. I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve you could only dream of." I retorted truthfully. I mean, c'mon? How many people do you know have wings and can fly? Anyone you know? I didn't think so. He just ignored my comment and kept on explaining the first.

After he was done explaining, we all picked out of a hat what dragon we were going up against, and I was going up against an Egyptian Ridgeback or something fancy like that. Everyone gasped (except me) when Harry found out what he was going up against.

"A Hungarian Horntail?" someone gasped, and I frowned in confusion. I heard someone mutter how dangerous they were, and I couldn't help but thinking why he doesn't think _all _dragons are freaking dangerous. It's freaking common sense that dragons are dangerous. They breathe _fire _for crying out loud! That oughta hurt pretty bad.

I sat down and watched as Fleur, Viktor, Cedric, and Harry take their turns with the dragons. I have to say they weren't that bad at putting the dragons in their place. I couldn't help but wincing when the dragon burned Cedric's face. That's got to hurt a lot.

When my name was called after watching four others go up against fierce fire breathing dragons, I calmly stepped outside to see a golden dragon guarding a golden egg. How ironic that it was gold guarding gold. I took in a deep breath and thought about my plan before I acted, which is pretty darn rare for me to think things through. Fang would be impressed.

Step 1; Try asking the Voice for help (yes, I know that's lame but the Voice is what got me in this mess in the first place, so it's going to help me get out of it whether it likes it or not).

Step 2; If Voice doesn't respond to my question or possible threats, use my inhuman strength and speed to get around the dragon. I'd rather not do that though. That's pretty much shouting "Look at me I'm not human!"

Step 3; Attack the dragon with some old fashion Max-Kwon-Do and see where that gets me.

Step 4; Get the egg if I'm not toast.

And if all else fails, I could break out the wings and hope that Angel makes sure everyone forgets what they saw. But that's too much to hope for, especially relying on a creepy strong 7 year old child to do my bidding.

When I finally got the signal to begin, I slowly walked forward toward the dragon, trying to buy time to consult with the Voice.

_Well Voice, right now would be a great time for some help with this crap, _I thought sarcastically. I didn't expect it to answer, so I was really surprised when it did.

_**Do what your heart tells you to, Maximum, **_the Voice said some more fortune cookie crap. Why am I not surprised? The Voice and its Oprah obsession.

I continued walking slowly and did what the Voice told me to do. Yes, I know it's some stupid fortune cookie crap, but who knows? It might actually be useful. Which I highly doubt.

I thought deeply about what my gut feeling was, and my gut was feeling some crazy stuff down there. I concentrated on the weird feeling my gut was having. And do you know what happened when I actually concentrated like the good girl I wasn't?

I heard _this _in my head; _I wish there was some way I could help Max. Maybe if I could somehow make her invisible using my power, maybe she could fly without being seen. But my power isn't _that _strong, thank you very much._

I realized it was Fang's mind I was hearing, and I thought into our little connection thing that's going on somehow, _Fang, just focus on me with your invisibility thing and we'll see where that gets me. Now, get a move on with it before I'm toast please._

I have to say, Fang's face was priceless when he heard my voice in his head. I saw Angel falling over with laughter.


	9. New Powers

Fang's POV

Jesus Christ what the heck is going on? I think I'm freaking hallucinating, which isn't good in any case, especially if you're a genetically enhanced bird kid who has to help your unofficial girlfriend to save the entire freaking world. I swear I just heard Max's voice in my head. Am I hopeless romantic or what? Huh, Fang the hopeless romantic. It actually kind of has a ring to it. That's not good.

I heard Angel chuckle slightly next to me then heard Max's extremely ticked off voice in my head again, _Fang you freaking idiot, you're not hallucinating and I really hope you're not a hopeless romantic or I will kick your butt into next week if I'm not toast by this stupid dragon. It's the stupid Voice that told me how to do this, and I think you should concentrate on me so I'm invisible so I can fly around that thing!_

I stared wide eyed at Max who was grinning in the middle of the field with a big ass dragon in front of her. I gave her a dark look for peeking inside my head and she smirked even bigger. I heard Angel giggle beside me, and turned to glare at her. She gave me a defensive look.

"What, it's funny!" she said defensively, and I sighed and started focusing on Max, doing what she told me to do so I didn't lose her to someone's horrible idea of a joke. I mean, seriously, a dragon? Who puts a bird kid's name in a cup to compete against a dragon! Even though I know Max could beat the living Mexico out of that dragon, she would probably still get burned. That's some bird kid luck for you! I saw Max roll her eyes in the field, and I remembered what I was about to do.

I focused all of my attention on her and kept thinking about making her invisible. I closed my eyes for better concentration, picturing her beautiful face in my head, and when I opened my eye, she was gone. Or invisible, I should say, and that made me proud I could extend my powers like that. Jeb would be proud. And if he was proud, I would kick his traitorous bootie until the middle of next year.

Angel and I grinned and gave each other high-fives as the crowd gasped at Max's instant and uncalled for disappearance and Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy instantly turned my way with disbelieving and shocked looks on their faces. I grinned at them while still focusing on Max so she wouldn't be caught flying in the air with all thirteen feet of her beautiful and powerful brown-white wings. Jeez, I really _am _a hopeless romantic, aren't I? That thought declined my elated mood.

"OMG Fang, you _have _to make me invisible sometime, too! It looks so cool to do that!" Nudge said excitedly, and I sighed and tuned out her excessive chatter. I'm going to have to get used to having Max in my head too now. And I thought _Angel _was bad! Then I got slapped in the face by an angelic genetically enhanced seven year old girl for the first, and hopefully last, time of my life. I heard Nudge and Gazzy roar with laughter and I saw Angel smirk. I felt my face grow warm and realized I was blushing. Oh, the embarrassment.

Max's POV

I stood up with my arms cross waiting for Mr. Rock to do his wonder. I was growing really impatient, and I was actually about to shriek my head off at Fang to get on with it when I heard the loud gasps of the crowd. I looked down and, sure enough, you couldn't see me. Huh, what do you know? Mr. Silence actually has a trick or two up the black sleeve of his.

I instantly took off my uncomfortable school robes, which was pretty hard to do considering they were invisible too, like _moi_. After the stubborn good for nothing piece of clothing was finally off, I tied them tightly around my waist so they would stay invisible. I didn't want some random nerd in the crowd to suspect me for some conspiracy theory of his. That would be no fun at all. Well, maybe a little. I _could _scare the crap out of that guy whoever he may be.

After that lovely little thought, I unfurled my wings and took to the sky and a wave of joy and adrenaline fell over me. Flying was the best thing in the world, and let me tell you know; I feel bad for you suckers who don't have wings. I looked down at the crowd who was looking back and forth, searching for me. I smirked, amused at their shocked expressions, and I even laughed when I saw Angel slap Fang across the face for some reason I would probably never know. It was a _very_ bad mistake to laugh, since the dragon was right next to me.

The confused dragon suddenly whirled around in my direction and breathed fire. Crap. I tucked in my wings and swooped down close to the ground. I caught sight of the golden egg, so I flew in that direction. Then I had the idea of kicking the dragon's butt…

I flew upwards and kicked the bottom of the dragon's jaw. I continued several more attacks all over its really tough and hard body, flying at super speed to get as many hits in as possible. While attacking, I snarled, "That's. For. Trying. To. Kill. Me. You. Good. For. Nothing. Lizard!" I delivered one last hard kick to his stomach, and I was pretty surprised to see that the dragon collapsed in pain. Huh? Since when do my kicks deliver such a hard punch? Well, I don't care. At least that darn dragon is out of the way. Just then, the Voice decided to butt in my head. Oh lovely.

_**That strength, Maximum, is your new power. Use it wisely, **_the Voice said, and a thrill went through me. Finally! A power I could actually use and something that doesn't sputter fortune cookie crap 24/7.

I dove down, landed on the ground with both my feet, and pulled my invisible school robes over me. I made sure my wings were tucked through feeling them (since I couldn't _see _them). When I grabbed the golden egg, I sent Fang a thought, _Okay Fang, I'm good. I beat the crap out of that dragon using my new skill. Apparently, according to the Voice, I now have super strength like freaking superman, which is pretty darn cool. And, oh yeah, why did Angel slap you?_ I then used my raptor hearing to hear Angel laughing her head off and saw Fang grit his teeth.

_That's great you have a new power, Max. I'll get right on with the visible thing, _I heard Fang think. I once again crossed my arms, waiting to be visible.

_Okay Max, you're visible, _I heard Fang say, covering laughter in his thoughts. Laughter? What was so funny? I got the egg, beat up the dragon, and used Fang's power to become invisible. I really don't see anything funny about that.

_What's so funny? _I snarled in my thoughts, and I heard through Fang's thoughts the flock snickering except for Iggy. I frowned in confusion and looked down. I gasped in embarrassment at what I saw.

Oh joy. I put my school robes on backwards! Of course I would do something as stupid as that.


End file.
